One Hour Photo/Recap
__toc__Carter removes pictures and objects from her and Crash's relationship from her room. She walks downstairs with the 9-digit number she found at her and Lori's old apartmentEpisode: The Long Goodbye. and into the kitchen, where Elizabeth is putting up groceries. Elizabeth asks her why she's looking at a zip code. Carter walks over to Elizabeth's laptop and searches for the zip code. Elizabeth realizes she's looking at Montgomery Village, Maryland, the location of Elizabeth and David's first apartment. Carter goes to the address, a one-hour photo place, and picks up a prepaid envelope of pictures in her name. In the envelope, she finds photos of David with a pregnant Elizabeth taken from afar. Elizabeth receives a phone call from a woman named Claire Gregory, who is calling to schedule a therapy session with Carter tomorrow at eight o'clock. Elizabeth finds a note taped to her coffee mug; she agrees to the time and the session. Elizabeth puts the note in a tin container, and Carter walks in, asking if she has a secret stash of cookies. When Elizabeth says they're not cooking, Carter tries to guess more. Elizabeth relents and explains to Carter that David used to leave her notes and put them in obscure places where she could find them, and this morning, he put one under her coffee mug. She shows Carter the tin including all the notes, which were all from before she was born. Carter pulls out the photos and asks if it was more around the time they were taken. Elizabeth looks through the pictures quickly and and asks Carter where she got them. In his office, David looks over the pictures with Carter and Elizabeth standing nearby. David says the photos were taken three years before they met Lori, and Carter suggests that maybe Lori didn't take them, because the pictures are creepy, like they were taken by a stalker. Elizabeth explains that Lori is clearly their stalker, and that she wants them to know it, then goes on to tell David she can't believe they let Lori into their home and let her play with their three-year-old daughters. Carter wonders if Lori even wanted her, because she stalked the Wilsons for years. Elizabeth says she stopped looking for Lori, but Carter thinks she shouldn't stop—and wants to help Elizabeth—because she doesn't know Lori's real name, doesn't think of Lori as her mother anymore, and doesn't know whether Lori actually wanted a child or just wanted to hurt the Wilsons. Just as David questions why Lori would want to hurt them, the three receive a text message to each of their phones notifying them that Max is awake and has been moved to a normal room. David asks Elizabeth if she got his note; she said it was nice. He keeps one of the photos of he and Elizabeth that Lori took and places it on his desk. Carter, Grant, Elizabeth and David enter Max's room, wherein Taylor is sitting with Max. Carter cries as she runs over to hug him. She apologizes and asks him if he'll ever forgive her, and he says, "Of course." Grant walks over and comments on how horrible Max looks. Max starts to feel like he's being depressing and asks someone else to say something so he doesn't feel like he's bringing the room down, which leads to Grant revealing to everyone he's making a D in Science. The Wilsons get upset, and Max tells Grant he needs to study. At home, Elizabeth shows Carter an apartment complex across the street from the place Carter picked the photos up from. She pulled up a list of all the tenants from 1997, but Carter doesn't recognize any of them. Elizabeth thinks there's a connection between the two places and that Lori didn't send Carter there for just pictures. Carter tells Elizabeth she knows Lori had an apartment in Fredericksburg a couple of months ago under the name of "Katharine Riley". Elizabeth is shocked Carter knows this, but she explains that she's been investigating, too. David walks into the kitchen, and Carter teases him for looking "very Dead Poet's Society". Before he leaves for work, Elizabeth has him look over the list, but he says he doesn't recognize any names. Carter asks Elizabeth if David has left her anymore notes, but Elizabeth hasn't found any. Carter starts to leave for school, because she hasn't been in a while and doesn't want to redo the year, but Elizabeth stops her and tells her about the therapist specialized in trauma that is coming to talk to Carter, because Carter doesn't talk to anybody, and she hasn't even mentioned Crash. Carter asks when his arraignment is, and Elizabeth says it's Thursday; Carter doesn't know if she's going to go or not and sits down. Elizabeth says that if she doesn't talk to her, then she has to talk to someone. Carter watches television in the living room and eats popcorn, though she is interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Carter answers it and is shocked to find it's Lori, who is wearing sunglasses and a short-haired blonde wig. Lori asks to come in, and Carter lets her inside, then shuts the door; Lori is happy to see her, whereas Carter is not as happy to see Lori and is confused about why she is there. Lori asks for a glass of water, and Carter starts to show her where the kitchen is, but Lori starts makes her way in the direction before she can get a chance. As Carter pours Lori a glass of water, Lori asks Carter what she thinks about her family, though she doesn't ask about what Carter thinks of Elizabeth. Lori explains how she meant to tell Carter the truth someday, but she kept putting it off. She expresses her anger regarding Carter having chosen the Wilsons over her, even though she spent thirteen years with Lori and a mere three months with the Wilsons. When Carter says they shouldn't have had all those years together and that it was all based on a lie, Lori tries to explain that it was the only lie. Lori asks what Elizabeth and David told Carter about her, and Carter explains that they said she was their stalker, which causes Lori to get upset, claiming they knew why she took the pictures and sarcastically remarking that she was instead just some crazy person taking pictures of them. Lori prepares to leave and gives Carter an envelope she was going to ask Carter give to David but that she now thinks Carter should keep for herself. She urges Carter to get the truth from Elizabeth and David, because they have made it impossible for Lori to ever tell Carter the truth. Lori tells Carter she loves her, then leaves. At the hospital, Taylor presents to Max food, but Max isn't hungry, and he takes things out on Taylor, even though he's mad at himself. He asks Taylor to tell Elizabeth he wants to see the tape from the mini-mart so he can get it into his head that he was shot, because he keeps thinking he's not and can go about his day the way he usually does. David arrives home, and Carter confronts him with the photo of David sleeping Lori claims to have taken, but he is first shocked and upset that Lori was in the house. Carter doesn't know whether to believe Lori or David. Elizabeth explains to Max that she has seen the video, but she can't show it to him, because she's protecting him and he means too much to Taylor, Carter, Grant and herself. Max tells her to leave. Taylor follows Elizabeth into the hall. Elizabeth says Max needs doctors and specialists, because his mind and body are in two different places, but Taylor argues that his parents can't afford that and that he is all he has. Elizabeth stresses that it's too much responsibility. Elizabeth arrives home to find Grant heating up her last frozen dinner in the microwave that he planned to eat in his room; he offers her half, but she gladly refuses and says she just wants a big bowl of chocolate ice cream, but Grant says he ate that, too. Shortly after Grant leaves for his room, Elizabeth receives a phone call from Lori, who claims to be Claire Gregory, wanting to meet Elizabeth at the town square by the fountain tomorrow around three o'clock to have a chat about what happened with Carter today, though it slightly concerns Elizabeth. Taylor greets a grumpy Max with flowers from her mom. Veronica, a woman who works at the hospital's library, brings in books, namely those regarding Darwin. Max asks her to give he and Taylor a minute. Max expresses his anger toward Taylor helping him and doing things for him. When he learns she's not in school because of him, he tells her to get out and stay gone. Elizabeth looks over Lori's aliases in the kitchen and tells Carter she has narrowed the search down to three women within the age range, two of which she can't find anything on. Carter offers to help Elizabeth with them after school, but Elizabeth says she can't, because she's meeting Carter's therapist for coffee, which alarms Carter. At the town square and by the fountain, Elizabeth relays to Carter the details of what will happen to Lori. Carter understands, because Elizabeth is her mother, and Lori is her kidnapper; the two hug. Elizabeth has Carter go to a cafe across the way and to sit in there and wait and not be visible. Elizabeth promises to text message Carter when they have Lori; Carter promises to stay in contact with her. Taylor enters Max's room as he squeezes a stress ball with a smiley face on it as a rehab exercise. Max asks Taylor to sit down next to him and talk to him. She says she's afraid he's breaking up with her, and he is—and does. They kiss. Carter watches Elizabeth from the cafe. Elizabeth confirms everyone is in position. A waiter brings Carter a drink, though Carter didn't order it, and says it's from her mother; she thanks him and drinks it. Elizabeth checks her watch, and Carter continues drinking the beverage. Lori sits down next to Carter and tells her how disappointed she is, as she wanted to just have a chat with Elizabeth, as well as that she knows about the hidden cops. Elizabeth looks for Lori. Carter starts breathing heavily and tries to stay awake; Elizabeth checks her phone. Lori comments on Carter's state and tells her they need to get out of there, so she helps her up and takes her phone; on the way, Lori tells the waiter that Carter had dental surgery that day and that the drugs are just affecting her, as well as that she is parked out back. Elizabeth leaves the fountain and heads toward the cafe. Lori takes Carter out the back door. Elizabeth rushes into the cafe and asks the waiter where the girl sitting at the table went; he says she went with her mom and points to the back. Elizabeth pulls out her gun and runs toward the back and out the door. Lori drives off. Elizabeth runs out the door and cries and calls for Carter.